


Meet You In Between

by drunkraiinbow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, Asexuality, Firefighter Jason Todd, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Netflix and Chill, Pining, Police Officer Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkraiinbow/pseuds/drunkraiinbow
Summary: Despite getting mixed signals from Dick, Jason actually believes that there might be something starting between them.But when Dick invites him over to Netflix and Chill, he has to learn that just might not be a pop culture reference that Dick knows.





	Meet You In Between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redzik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/gifts).



> My take on the Netflix And Chill prompt! Hope you enjoy it, Redzik! I had a lot of fun writing it <3
> 
> Beta-read by my amazing friend GavotteAndGigue! Thank you so much for always reading my stuff, love! Couldn't do this wild journey without you!

The first time Jason and Dick met, it was by no means a pleasant scene. It was late afternoon on a Thursday somewhere in Crime Alley, Gotham. The fire in the warehouse was finally under control after hours of concerted effort, and now the firefighters were occupied with extinguishing the last of the flames licking at the burnt facade.

Jason was still wearing the heavy oxygen tank on his back – the mask propped up over his helmet – as he leaned against the fire truck, watching his colleagues handling the big fire hoses.

He had checked the inside with a small team of trained firefighters, but the flames had already swallowed the trapped victims inside the old building. They didn’t have a chance to escape considering their burnt bodies around the main entrance.

Since the doors had been closed from the outside, the police were already informed and had sent a few cops along with a blonde CSI. He was already putting on gloves while he watched the flames with a bizarre fascination. A tall detective held onto his neck, probably preventing him from running into the warehouse right away.

With a snort, Jason shook his head and pulled the thick gloves off his hands, attaching them to his belt. His job was mostly done for the evening with no civilians needing to be saved. The corpses would be the responsibility of the GCPD. And as long as the curious CSI stuck with his annoyed detective, they could leave the scene soon.

“Barry’s always a little bit too enthusiastic,” a melodic voice behind him suddenly said and he turned in surprise, facing a handsome young man in a police uniform.

The inhumanly blue eyes flickered to the excited CSI and back to Jason while his lips formed a gorgeous smile, making Jason's heartbeat skip for a second. Jason internally cursed the beautiful black-haired man for existing. So not his league.

It wasn't even the uniform. Not that Jason didn't appreciate his appearance in the typical black shirt and trousers of a police officer – and his arms and thighs looked fantastic in the tight but fitted clothing. His badge was pinned to his shirt right over his chest pocket and the microphone of a handheld radio was clipped to his collar, the rest of the device attached to his utility belt, accompanying a pair of handcuffs and a black gun.

It was his perfectly shaped body he obviously took good care of (Jason didn't know that the man could and would eat cereal every hour of the day yet), the sharp jawline, the handsome face, slender fingers, the bright shine in his eyes and the slightly suggestive look he gave Jason, winking as their eyes met.

He knew damn well that he was sex on two legs. Fucker.

Jason gulped, swallowing his saliva. He shouldn't have stared at the man as if he were a delicious steak. He was hot, without a doubt, but he also smiled genuinely at Jason while his gaze wandered over Jason's form.

“Hope your detective over there knows how to handle him then. Maybe a leash would be appropriate." Jason raised his brows, surprised by the firm sound of his own voice.

Now, the police officer grinned at him, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Don’t worry about that. Hal knows how to keep up with him, though we're already speculating on the leash.”

Jason almost cackled out loud but held himself back, only wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the young man. He couldn’t be much older than himself, and Jason, being twenty-four, was one of the youngest firefighters in his department.

“Office gossip at a police station? Thought you guys would be more professional.”

“Occupational hazard maybe," the man – Officer Grayson as his name tag told Jason – shrugged. "We were running out of things to investigate. And they already confirmed their relationship, so we were in desperate need of new juice.”

Jason snorted and shook his head, quite relieved that he had decided to become a firefighter and not a law enforcer as he had dreamed of during his childhood. His colleagues also liked to gossip, but nobody speculated about his sex life. Which was non-existent at this point. He should start dating again.

They stood next to each other watching the CSI happily babble while wildly gesturing at the destroyed building. The detective showed a pained look before a soft smile appeared on his lips and he tapped against the blonde’s forehead, shushing him.

When Jason averted his gaze and looked back at the police officer, the gorgeous man was also smiling, watching the sweet interaction.

“I should join them. Do my work since yours is done already,” he said, clearly addressing Jason, just then taking his eyes off the couple to look at Jason again. “Want a coffee?”

He raised one of the cups he had been carrying the whole time and Jason almost rolled his eyes for not seeing them earlier, or simply not acknowledging them. He should have concentrated more on the man. 

“I'm more into tea,” he replied with a shrug, but tried to flash the man a smile. “But thanks anyway.”

Officer Grayson laughed. With an awkward wave, still holding the cup, he started walking backward and smiled at Jason for the last time, definitely more happy than one should have been at a crime scene, Jason noted. 

“Well then, see ya!”

* * *

They met again when Jason left the station house a few weeks later. He had just finished an exhausting shift and was ready to get home for food and a good night's sleep. Though technically, it was already early afternoon. He didn't care.

The morning had already started with a deadly car crash at a crossroad. Some of the victims had died instantly during the crash, others had been less lucky and suffered a little while longer. The last person had died on the way to the hospital after losing too much blood. The fire in a small house two hours later had felt like peanuts.

With his duffel bag slung over his shoulder and the hood of his red sweater pulled over his shower-wet hair, he pushed the door open and stepped out of the building, already playing with the keys to his motorcycle when a familiar smile dazzled him.

"Oh, it's you!"

Jason forced a smile out of his tired body, but it felt more like a grimace. Officer Grayson, standing in front of him in his uniform and obviously at the station for duty, grinned knowingly and the laughing lines around his eyes became more visible.

"I don't want to stand between you and your well-deserved end of work, ehr–"

It took Jason longer than he could have been proud of to understand that the man was waiting for his name while he continued smiling brightly, competing with the sun.

"It's Jason," he said, clearing his throat, "Jason Todd."

"Dick", the man offered and winked when he added, "that's my name. Richard Grayson. But Dick is just fine."

He held out his hand and Jason took it, carefully wrapping his fingers around the warm palm, shaking it.

Dick Grayson's hands were strong. His grip was firm and Jason easily accommodated, using equal strength to hold Dick's hand. He could feel rough and calloused skin and was surprised that he had expected the contrary.

For a few moments, they simply shook each other's hand and held eye contact. And Jason was certain it should have started to feel weird, but it only felt right.

When Jason finally let go, the officer took a short look at his watch and pouted, forcing Jason to smirk, before his eyes locked with Jason's again and he tilted his head to the side.

“Hey, care to join me for coffee and tea? I just need to get some files from your captain before I can take a break.”

* * *

They became friends after that.

At least once a week, Jason would find short text messages from the other, asking for a short meeting in a nearby coffee shop they frequently visited or an evening out when they both had the next day off. And he gladly accepted.

Dick was a social butterfly, always up to the minute following the latest trends and recommendations he found on social media. He dragged him to new bars and beauty salons, almost broke his hand during his first tattoo session and showed him glow golf to make up for the bruised hand afterwards.

Not being able to talk to Dick felt wrong the longer he knew the man. He was used to the rants about Dick's latest passions and the complaints about his colleagues or a new case he was on.

Sometimes, Dick would just talk about the weather and what he had been doing the last few days, other times he opened up and talked about his fears, his wishes or about his childhood as a young circus artist at the trapeze, from flying and watching his parents fall to death.

And Jason listened to his soft voice and intertwined his fingers with Dick's delicate ones when needed, finding comfort for himself in the small touches they shared.

He learned quite a lot about Dick Grayson during their coffee dates, as he liked to call them. Underneath his charming smile and gorgeous looks was a hiding a boy, who had to grow up too fast after his parents' death.

Dick had been taken in by Bruce Wayne, lived as the ward of the man founding the orphanage Jason had been living in after his own parents hadn't been there any longer. But the billionaire had not found the time to become a real father for Dick.

After they had parted ways, Dick became a cop, refusing to accept any financial aid from his guardian. He had moved to Blüdhaven but came back to Gotham after his swearing in oath and ceremony to work for the Gotham City Police Department.

Dick loved his work and wouldn't want to do anything else, except flying through the sky. His hands were calloused because of the acrobatics he did twice a week at a local sports club, staying in shape and constantly maintaining his circus skills.

He told Jason that flying was the only way he still felt connected with his parents after all this time. And Jason understood, being in libraries all over the city to read the books his mother had loved since he had been fourteen, left to survive all by himself after her deadly overdose and with his father locked up in prison.

In return, Jason opened up to Dick, too. He spoke about his time at college, the major in English literature he was still proud of, and his decision to help people in immediate need through his work at the fire station.

And most importantly, he mentioned his ex in passing and found out that Dick himself wasn't as straight as one could think either.

Jason started to look forward to the small texts he got during their shifts whenever Dick felt bored or needed to express his dissatisfaction. He also received good night messages on occasions, carrying a strange but pleasant warmth in his chest with him during the night shifts, knowing that Dick had thought about him before sleeping.

Sometimes, he even received a selfie in his messages and stared at the pictures for a sole minute, taking in the strong features of his gorgeous face before returning to his work. He wouldn't admit it, but Dick's bright smile was keeping him alive on exhausting days without the walking sunshine.

But the more time he spent with the man, the more confused he got. Because Jason could have sworn Dick was flirting with him. A thought he was quite fond of, considering that he was crushing hard on the hot officer and his fascinating depth/character/personality. Even Roy, one of his mates at the station, had noticed the heart eyes Jason was giving the officer.

But as soon as Jason returned the attention and tried to push the flirting a little more, Dick suddenly shut down and made Jason feel stupid for assuming Dick would be interested in more than friendship. The thing was, Jason didn't believe that the other wasn't interested. It had to be something else.

Jason was lost. 

* * *

When Dick finally invited him over during one of their coffee dates on a very early morning, Jason was tempted to kiss him. For a second. Then, his brain took over and pointed at the subtext and Jason's heart stopped working for a second.

"Wanna come over on Friday after your shift? We could do some Netflix and chill, maybe order a pizza."

Dick probably didn't even notice the startled look on Jason's face, the short but visible shake in his breath while he buried his hands in his pockets, recreating the easy-going smile he kept around Dick.

The bright eyes were directly looking at him now, abandoning the coffee they had been staring at for the past minutes, and he saw hope in the deep blue, but also the insecurity he knew himself quite well in that moment.

"Yeah, no, I'd love to come over," he told Dick while his lips curled up in a smirk. "Tell me what you want and I'll even bring the pizza."

Dick pouted - a sight Jason loved, always wanting to pull the man in a tight embrace and kiss those plump lips until they were smiling again.

"But I want you and I doubt they serve you on a piece of dough."

Innocently blinking his way, Dick tilted his head. Lips still forming the cute pout.

Jason couldn't suppress the laugh that tried to escape his throat. He was used to the suggestive comments by now and had learnt to deal with them. It was actually pretty sweet.

"I think I can arrange something," he replied with a straight face and waited for Dick's serious nod before he cracked into a tiny smile.

Dick stood up and leaned over, softly patted his hand while he placed a brief kiss on Jason's cheek.

"You're my hero," he said and winked. "I gotta go, but see you on Friday!"

And with that Officer Grayson grabbed his coffee and rushed out of the shop, leaving Jason speechless at their table to stare at the sudden void, still processing what had just happened.

Jason cleared his throat and nipped at his tea.

Netflix and chill. Holy shit. Quite the step up from chaste dating. Not that he himself had ever done that. His job brought some ungodly shifts with it. Not much time to make friends who were interested in sleeping with him, too.

But Friday meant he had enough time to wallow in dignified panic about their date.

Maybe he should call Roy for advice.

* * *

Balancing two pizza boxes on his left hand, Jason managed to ring at the blank door of a presumably nice apartment at the top floor of an old building that had been recently renovated. It wasn’t even that far away from Jason’s small apartment and the fire station.

Jason was still nervous about their date. Nobody had been able to take that from him, though Roy and several friends had tried their best. Jason was simply not used to the whole dating process anymore, his last relationship laying several years in the past.

And of course, he had thought about the skills he had in bed, about the experience he would bring to Dick and what could he say; he hadn’t been that active. In his youth maybe, when he had been sixteen and needed to just release the tension somewhere. But outside of his shifts and the coffee dates with Dick, he barely went out, let alone bring someone home for the night.

Eventually, he had decided to ignore the doubts and leave them behind, looking forward to seeing Dick instead. Roy had still managed to smuggle a few condoms in his wallet and Jason had rolled his eyes when he had found them in the pizza shop around the corner.

Dick opened the door to his apartment with a grin and leaned forward to greet Jason with a long hug, wrapping his arms around Jason’s waist, his head buried in the crook of his neck for a moment.

Saving the pizza boxes from falling down, Jason laughed and pressed his lips against Dick’s forehead, clearly taking advantage of their height differences. His free hand patted Dick’s back a few times until the other pulled back and smiled coyly.

“I’m so glad you could make it!”

The boxes were taken from his hand and he was pulled in a small but lovingly decorated apartment. He could see a dining table for two on the right side, next to the kitchen door, the opened door to the bedroom right next to it (a messy bedroom, but Jason wasn’t the one to judge). On the left, Dick kept a nice flat-screen TV, the comfortable couch and a large coffee table on which he was currently placing the boxes.

Jason followed him with a spin after he had abandoned his shoes next to Dick’s and let his gaze wander through the room again, shortly brushing over a framed poster of the Flying Graysons and a few photographs of Dick and another man, most likely Bruce Wayne, before he sat down on the couch.

Dick was already sitting next to him and passed him a cup of tea. Jasmine, Jason noticed after a sip. A variety he was quite fond of. Dick had seen him drinking it often.

“Do you wanna watch a specific movie?” he asked.

Jason shook his head and set the cup on the coffee table.

“I’m good with whatever you pull up.”

With a smile, Dick complied and chose a new metahuman show Jason didn’t know, placing the remote control somewhere next to him on the couch. Then he opened the pizza boxes, passed the one with pineapples and jalapenos to Jason and took the first slice out of the box.

Jason followed his example and sighed happily when the cheese pulled thick strings before it snapped.

For a while, they ate in silence, eyes focused on the pizza and the screen, following the adventures of a young team of heroes – or complete losers, Jason wasn’t sure which – on their self-discovery trip. It was actually entertaining, though Jason hadn’t expected that outcome.

With every new episode, Dick was coming closer. At first they sat in a generous distance next to each other, but when Jason turned his head to watch Dick devouring the last slice of his pizza, only a very few inches still separated them.

He could almost count Dick's incredibly long lashes.

And then, Dick turned his head as well, looking Jason curiously in the eye, lips slightly parted and decorated with flour.

Their knees touched and maybe Jason was too eager to satisfy Dick, but he didn’t care about that when he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Dick’s while his fingers found their way over Dick’s thigh.

Dick froze.

A split second later, Jason got pushed back by strong hands against his chest. 

“What the hell are you doing!?”

Jason blinked confused and fell back, staring at the beautiful and currently angry man.

“But you said …” he tried to say and was cut off by Dick in an instant when the man rose to his feet and grabbed a pillow that he pressed against his chest with both arms, ruffling his feathers.

“I thought you’d be different, Jay!” he said louder than before, almost making Jason wince. “But turns out you’re only interested in fucking, too!”

“Wait– what?”

In a sudden, Jason was also on his feet and crossed his arms. Had he just heard him right? He was only interested in sex after Dick had precisely invited him for the exact occasion? Dick could give someone else shit, but not Jason.

“You said Netflix and chill! Not me! I’m sorry that you’ve changed your mind, but maybe let your fuck buddy know when you don’t wanna have it off anymore.”

He was fully aware of his loud voice and the anger floating in it and for a moment, he felt satisfaction when Dick’s face fell and the man took a step back, blinking rapidly to process the data Jason had given him.

But when Dick bit his lower lip and stuttered a few undefinable words, the satisfaction transformed to slight concern. And when Dick dropped onto the couch like a dead potato, staring at the Superman pillow in his hands, Jason went full concern.

“But it’s just Netflix and chill,” Dick whispered and Jason felt a tiny stab in his heart.

He knelt down in front of Dick and managed to carefully disentangle his hands from pillow. Dick was avoiding his gaze but didn’t pull back.

“Netflix and chill is a bit more than Netflix and chill, Dickie,” he explained and squeezed his hands tenderly. “It’s actually an euphemism for pulling up a Netflix movie and having sex. You didn’t know that, did you?”

With a tentative nod, Dick confirmed his suspicion and Jason wrapped his arms around the man to squeeze him against his broad chest. In a way, he found it very cute.

“I feel so stupid,” Dick sniffed and leaned against Jason. “I should have known it! I know everything!”

“If it makes you feel better; I still like you. A lot. And I would be glad to officially date you before we go any further.”

He could feel the tension in Dick’s body forming again and let go of the tight embrace, giving Dick the space he needed to pull back and finally meet Jason’s sincere eyes.

A weak smile appeared on his face.

“What if I told you that … I don’t want to have sex with anyone, like… never?” he said quietly and bit on his lip.

Suddenly, everything started to make sense. Every touch that had stopped when it had become intimate, every hug Dick had broken to stop Jason’s hand from wandering down his back, even the short kiss on his lips.

Dick was asexual.

And Jason, finally at ease with the contradictory signals, carefully freed Dick’s bottom lip and held his chin, raising his brows.

“Then that wouldn’t stop me from wanting to date you, too,” he told the other. “I like you really, and I like you a lot. I don’t wanna stop liking you, if you like me, too. Is that okay?”

Dick’s blooming smile was the greatest gift the universe could make Jason. He cupped Dick’s cheeks with his hands and pulled his face closer, leaning the tip of his nose against the other’s.

"And for tonight, what about Netflix and… rest your head on my thigh while I run my fingers through your hair instead?”

With a smile, Dick closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

"I'd love to."


End file.
